21 Maja 2013
TVP 1 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:09 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Na śmieciowym szlaku, odc. 43 (Garbage Trek); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 08:50 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Zwierzęta świata - Królowa hien cz. 2 (Hyena Queen) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:05 Wajrak na tropie - Wąż jak ręka drwala - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 10:30 Rok w ogrodzie 11:00 Plebania - odc. 1477; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5836 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5836); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:50 W sobotę finał na Wembley; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Apetyt na EURO - pę - Weterynaria; magazyn 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemniczy rosomak cz. 1 (Wolverine cz 1) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2661; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Klan - odc. 2448 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Rezydencja - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:20 W sobotę finał na Wembley; felieton 15:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 37 - Miasto w strachu - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5837 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5837); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 16:50 W sobotę finał na Wembley; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2662; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2449 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Prawdziwe życie - Małżonkowie 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Nocny dyżur Koko, odc. 19 (Koko On Call); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 21:20 Miasto ślepców (Blindness) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, Brazylia, Japonia (2008) 23:30 Zemsta - odc. 17 (Revenge, ep. 17) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012) 00:15 W sobotę finał na Wembley; felieton 00:20 GOL - T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; relacja 00:45 Prawdziwe życie - Małżonkowie 01:30 Sekcja 8 (Basic); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003) 03:10 Notacje - Witalis Skorupka. Czapnik; cykl dokumentalny 03:30 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 04:10 Jedna Scena - Przesłuchanie; magazyn kulturalny 04:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 114 Wynajem 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 209 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 946 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 52 - Prawdziwy przyjaciel; serial TVP 12:10 Święto Pięćdziesiątnicy 12:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (powt.); magazyn 12:55 Kultura, głupcze (71); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 13:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Zaklinaczka dzieci - odc. 11/15 (The baby whisperer ep. 11/15); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 14:05 Świat bez tajemnic - Zaklinaczka dzieci - odc. 12/15 (The baby whisperer 12/15); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 53 "Praca, dom, kanapki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 993 - JM; serial TVP 17:10 Castle - odc. 54/58 (Castle ep. (Slice of Death)); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/75; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 947 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 994; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 729 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Królowa Wersalu (Queen of Versailles); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2012) 24:00 Ślubnie, nieślubnie, inaczej - odc. 4/6 (Married Single Other); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 00:55 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1975) 02:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 03:00 Ślubnie, nieślubnie, inaczej - odc. 4/6 (Married Single Other); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:11 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:43 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info 10:21 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:11 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Zbliżenia flesz 17:05 Ahora espanol - odc. 237 Ekologia - kwaśne deszcze... 17:18 Polityka dla ludzi; program publicystyczny 18:00 Agroregion 18:30 Zbliżenia - wyd. główne 19:00 Rozmowa dnia 19:15 Salonowiec - I Komunia św. 4/2013; felieton 19:25 W zbliżeniu - Zagramy dla Michałka 19:30 Everyday English - odc. 283 19:45 Zdrowo na sportowo odc. 9; magazyn 20:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:14 Pogoda Info 21:20 Telekurier 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info 21:55 Zbliżenia 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda Info 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór 23:33 Mściciel z Sekty Dzieci Boga (Cult Killer. The Ricky Rodriguez Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 00:36 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:20 Infoexpress 01:28 Pogoda Info 01:35 Telekurier 02:00 Info Dziennik 02:38 Pogoda Info 02:43 Sportowy Wieczór 02:53 Infoexpress 03:03 Archiwum Zbrodni - Kto zabił dziennikarkę? - odc. 10; magazyn 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Robert Więckiewicz - odc. 77; magazyn 03:53 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 04:00 Mściciel z Sekty Dzieci Boga (Cult Killer. The Ricky Rodriguez Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 04:50 Raport z Polski 05:02 Infoexpress 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (323) - serial komediowy 09.00 Świat według Bundych (259) - serial komediowy 09.30 Świat według Kiepskich (226) - serial komediowy 10.00 Trudne sprawy (54) - serial paradokumentalny 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (228) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Ludzie Chudego (4) - serial komediowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 2 (26) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1712) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (326) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (553) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (433) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1713) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (199) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Rusłan - film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 2009 22.00 Ekipa na swoim (4) - reality show 23.00 Ucieczka gangstera - film sensacyjny, USA/Japonia 1994 01.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.10 Mango - telezakupy 07.15 Na Wspólnej (1764) - serial obyczajowy 07.50 Doradca smaku (55) - magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (194) - serial paradokumentalny 12.10 Kocham. Enter (24) - serial paradokumentalny 13.10 Szpital (68) - serial paradokumentalny 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1043) - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Sąd rodzinny (112) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Szpital (69) - serial paradokumentalny 17.55 Ukryta prawda (195) - serial paradokumentalny 18.55 Doradca smaku (56) - magazyn kulinarny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1765) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1044) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Prawo Agaty (13) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki (26) - talkshow 23.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 00.05 Na językach (16) - magazyn 01.05 Ugotowani (12) - reality show 02.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.15 Arkana magii (928) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:10 Życiowe role gwiazd Odcinek: 5 5:30 Triumf miłości Odcinek: 135 6:25 4music 7:30 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 83 Sezon: 5 8:30 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 9:30 Otchłań namiętności Odcinek: 139 10:30 Otchłań namiętności Odcinek: 140 11:30 I Like It 12:30 Tester 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 84 Sezon: 5 17:00 Otchłań namiętności Odcinek: 141 18:00 Otchłań namiętności Odcinek: 142 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 370 20:00 Galileo: Rycerze 21:00 Śmierć na talerzu Odcinek: 12 22:00 Kameleon 23:55 Godzilla kontra Mechagodzilla 1:50 Gość Wydarzeń 2:10 To był dzień 3:05 4music 3:55 I Like It 4:40 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 6 6:30 No problem! Odcinek: 3 7:00 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 85 7:05 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 86 7:10 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 87 7:30 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 50 Sezon: 3 8:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 9:00 Tygrysy Europy Odcinek: 18 10:00 Błękitny patrol Odcinek: 58 Sezon: 4 11:00 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 3 12:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa Odcinek: 50 Sezon: 3 12:55 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 13:55 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 15:00 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 2 15:35 13 posterunek Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 16:15 13 posterunek Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 16:50 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 18:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 2 20:00 Corky Romano 21:55 W odwecie za śmierć 0:00 Króliczki Playboya Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 0:30 Króliczki Playboya Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 1:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 4:45 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 9 5:20 We dwoje Odcinek: 13 6:40 Męski typ Odcinek: 1 7:10 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 33 8:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 330 9:10 Detektywi Odcinek: 42 9:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 43 10:15 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 87 Sezon: 4 11:15 Mango - Telezakupy 12:50 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 34 13:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 331 14:50 Dr House Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 15:50 Detektywi Odcinek: 44 16:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 45 17:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 88 Sezon: 4 18:00 39 i pół Odcinek: 2 19:00 Dr House Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 20:00 Turbulencja 22:10 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 23:10 Posłańcy 1:10 Arkana magii 3:15 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 3:45 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 4:15 W roli głównej Odcinek: 9 Puls 2 6:00 Błękitny patrol Odcinek: 58 Sezon: 4 7:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 7:55 Pippi Odcinek: 25 8:30 Bajki animowane dla dzieci Odcinek: 39 9:00 Łowcy smoków Odcinek: 26 9:30 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 5 9:40 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 6 10:00 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 22 10:25 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 64 11:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 24 11:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 25 11:25 Reksio Odcinek: 3 11:30 Reksio Odcinek: 4 11:50 Superauta Odcinek: 22 12:20 Pippi Odcinek: 26 12:50 Bajki animowane dla dzieci Odcinek: 39 13:25 Łowcy smoków Odcinek: 1 14:00 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 5 14:10 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 6 14:30 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 22 15:00 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 65 15:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 24 15:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 25 16:00 Reksio Odcinek: 3 16:10 Reksio Odcinek: 4 16:25 Superauta Odcinek: 22 17:00 Królowa miecza Odcinek: 12 18:00 Świat zwierząt Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 18:30 Austin Stevens - pogromca węży Odcinek: 9 19:30 Nalot na restaurację Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 20:30 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 3 21:25 13 posterunek Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 22:05 13 posterunek Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 22:45 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 11 23:15 Piękni i ambitni Odcinek: 46 0:10 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 13 0:45 Dyżur Odcinek: 13 1:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 6:30 4music 7:20 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca Odcinek: 35 7:45 Oggy i ferajna Odcinek: 50 8:10 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 72 9:00 Szósty zmysł 10:00 Szósty zmysł 10:30 Telesprzedaż 11:05 Mam talent! Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 6 12:00 Milionerzy Odcinek: 8 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:35 4music 14:45 Milionerzy Odcinek: 9 15:45 Mam talent! Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 6 16:45 Dekoratornia 17:15 Dekoratornia 17:45 Benny Hill 18:20 Benny Hill 19:00 Eva Luna Odcinek: 68 20:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 73 21:00 Bestia z mokradeł 23:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 11 23:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 12 23:55 STOP Drogówka 0:55 Big Brother 4.1 - Extra 1:20 Mam talent! Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 6 2:20 Big Brother 4.1 - Prosto z domu 2:40 Big Brother 4.1 3:35 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash 7:05 KS Vive Targi Kielce - ORLEN Wisła Płock 8:00 Sport Flash 8:05 KS Vive Targi Kielce - ORLEN Wisła Płock 9:00 Sport Flash 9:05 Liga rosyjska 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Liga rosyjska 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 PGNiG Superliga kobiet 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 PGNiG Superliga kobiet 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Turniej ATP w Rzymie 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Turniej ATP w Rzymie 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 KS Vive Targi Kielce - ORLEN Wisła Płock 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 KS Vive Targi Kielce - ORLEN Wisła Płock 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Diamentowa Liga w Szanghaju 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Diamentowa Liga w Szanghaju 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Cafe Futbol 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Cafe Futbol 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Liga ukraińska 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Liga ukraińska 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Berwick Bandits - Newcastle Diamonds 0:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 0:15 Berwick Bandits - Newcastle Diamonds 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 6:00 Hity na czasie 7:00 Hity na czasie 8:00 ESKA TV News 8:05 Hity na czasie 9:00 ESKA TV News 9:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hi Fashion 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Rap Time 22:00 Hip Hop TV 23:00 Hity na czasie 0:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Czarno na białym 6:35 Blisko ludzi 7:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 74 7:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1971 8:50 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie Odcinek: 4 9:50 Cała prawda o jedzeniu Odcinek: 8 10:20 Ogrodowe pogotowie Odcinek: 4 10:50 Blisko ludzi 11:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 456 12:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1979 13:15 Zakręceni Odcinek: 8 13:50 Kartoteka Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 14:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 75 15:35 Czarno na białym 16:10 Billy Exterminator Odcinek: 5 16:45 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy Odcinek: 2 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Mamy was! Odcinek: 7 18:30 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 9 19:00 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 10 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 76 20:45 Miłosny biznes Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 21:45 Express 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Taboo Odcinek: 4 23:05 7 grzechów Odcinek: 7 23:35 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 0:05 Studio TTV Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 1:00 Billy Exterminator Odcinek: 5 1:30 Cela nr 2:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1978 2:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 3:30 Kartoteka Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 4:25 Bez recepty Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 5:20 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Szalone lata 90-te 9:00 Power Play 9:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Slide Show 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Wszystko mi disco! 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Discopolot 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90-te 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:14 Szalone lata 90-te 21:00 Gwiazdy Polo tv 22:00 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:30 Smocze wzgórze II: Magiczna kostka 9:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 100 9:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 19 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 10:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1711 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 284 12:00 Tango z aniołem Odcinek: 25 12:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 926 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 100 14:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 64 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 19 15:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 15:30 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 68 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 335 16:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1712 17:05 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 24 18:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 160 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 285 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak... Odcinek: 11 20:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 65 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 76 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 284 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 268 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 335 0:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 19 0:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 1:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 24 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 160 3:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 08:25 Fotoamator; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1997) 10:00 Przepłyniesz rzekę; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1976) 11:40 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - 25 minut z Józefem Kondratem 12:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Nikt tylko ty; program muzyczny 12:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 13:20 Koncerty w radiowej Czwórce - Maleo; koncert 14:20 Przepłyniesz rzekę; dramat 16:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny 17:00 Fotoamator; film dokumentalny 18:30 Spokojny żywot (Anamorphose. Engrenage. Une petite vie tranquille.); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1991) 19:30 Widzi Misie - Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn 19:35 Widzi Misie - Miś Uszatek - Słowa - słówka; serial animowany 20:00 wydarzenie aktualne 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Merylin Mongoł; spektakl teatralny 21:35 Studio Kultura - "Moja krew" 21:40 Panorama kina polskiego - Moja krew - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2009) 23:30 Kino nocne - Fryzjerka (Die Friseuse); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2010) 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:35 Dziennik telewizyjny - 21.05.1989 08:15 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Obiad w 5 minut 08:40 Ex Libris - Ex Libris - Targi książki; magazyn 09:00 Pan na Żuławach - odc. 1/11 - Rozterki i nadzieje; dokument fabularyzowany 10:10 Piosenki z autografem - Marek Dutkiewicz, cz. 3; widowisko 11:05 Zaproszenie - Tu zaczyna się Polska 11:30 Spór o historię - Obława Augustowska 1945; debata 12:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:45 Flesz historii - odc. 131; cykl reportaży 13:10 Mojej żonie (To My Wife); dramat kraj prod.Chiny (2011) 14:55 Przełomowe dni - odc. 3 (Red Chapters); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:30 Projekt "X" - Jaskinie (Tatry); cykl reportaży 16:00 Za kulisami PRL - Dom Partii ostatni nabór - odc. 7; cykl reportaży 16:35 Z Polski - Wieluń; cykl reportaży 17:00 Pan na Żuławach - odc. 2/11 - Smak ziemi; dokument fabularyzowany 18:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Nazywam się historia; cykl reportaży 18:25 Kalendarium historyczne - Powtórka z historii - Jan III Sobieski; program historyczny 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 21.05.1989 19:45 Kopernik na Warmii 20:15 Fotograf partyzantów; film dokumentalny 21:00 Gracze - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 23:00 Opowieść o Zamku na skale 23:30 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kraśnik 1959 00:05 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 02:15 Śladami starej kroniki (Śladami starej kroniki) kraj prod.Polska, Ukraina (1999) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 07:25 Dom na głowie - odc. 1 - Dlaczego Panią Ciszewską diabli biorą?; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:30 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /9/; felieton 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Francja (238) 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 83 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 823 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7; serial TVP 13:55 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 25 Mazowieckie - szlakiem filmów; magazyn 14:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 691* Kłopoty; telenowela TVP 16:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (72) 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 83 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Francja (238) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Polska poza Polską - W Australii; cykl dokumentalny 18:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 823 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Duchy; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 60 - Urwisko - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Afryka - Voodoo (239) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 23:35 Hala odlotów - Do czego służy szkoła? Jaki jest cel edukacji? (odc. 34); talk-show 00:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (72) 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 83 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dom na głowie - odc. 1 - Dlaczego Panią Ciszewską diabli biorą?; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Duchy; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 60 - Urwisko; serial kryminalny TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Afryka - Voodoo (239) 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 823; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:50 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 05:35 Flesz historii - odc. 131; cykl reportaży 05:50 Notacje - Roman Kłosowski. Pan Maliniak; cykl dokumentalny TVP Rozrywka 06:30 Duże dzieci - (89); talk-show 07:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Łemkowski smak (218) 07:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Nowa Gwinea, 1969 cz 2 (47) - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:25 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Opole 2009 na bis - SuperDuety /27/; koncert 09:20 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Opole na bis - Tego nie widzieliście w Opolu - Republika O!polska; koncert 10:10 Rozrywka Retro - Z archiwum kabaretu Tey czyli RetroTEYada odc. 10 10:50 Opole 2011 na bis - kabarety /3/; koncert 11:20 Duże dzieci - (90); talk-show 12:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - UFO (67); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Hobby (69); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:20 Szansa na Sukces - Stanisław Soyka (śpiewa Osiecką) 15:20 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Rzeka dzieciństwa - koncert jubileuszowy Tadeusza Nalepy cz. 1; koncert 16:15 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 10 - Maciej Stuhr; koncert 16:30 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Rzeka dzieciństwa - koncert jubileuszowy Tadeusza Nalepy cz. 2; koncert 17:25 Kocham to, co lubię - (22); talk-show 18:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Toskański smak (219) 18:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mongolia, 1958 (48) - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 19:00 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret POTEM przedstawia - 15 sztuk 20:00 Duże dzieci - (45); talk-show 20:50 Tylko jeden skecz - "Wiesiek" - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących; program rozrywkowy 21:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - GRY I ZABAWY (70); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Równouprawnienie czy męska dominacja? (71); widowisko rozrywkowe 23:10 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (8) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy 00:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mongolia, 1958 (48) - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 00:40 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Trzymaj się swoich chmur - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego cz. 1; koncert 01:35 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Gabinet - Kayah; koncert 02:20 Zakończenie dnia